saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Via Reglis
Followers of the Road of Kings trace their origins back to the days of Caine, believing that they spring from his oath to God that it is “better to rule in darkness than to humble himself falsely in the light.” As such, some believe they are mandated by God to rule over mankind. Others do not see their origin as such a clear mandate by God, but rather a power granted by their vampiric state which they must clearly use to take control of the lesser beings around them. Most Cainites can see very clearly that they are naturally capable of bending the will of mortals to their own. Luminaries, those who follow the Road of Kings, see this as not only a capability, but as their right as Cainites. Beyond that, those who follow this Road believe that they are kings, rulers of not only mortal society, but of themselves and those around them. Luminaries are concerned with nobility, chivalry, and seizing holdings just as any mortal nobility would. In fact, the Luminaries often war with each other over Cainite domains using lesser vampires and mortals as pawns in their games. Many people believe that the followers of the Road of Kings are simply grasping for temporal power, using whatever means necessary to gain their goals. This could not be further from the truth. Luminaries understand that the true height of leadership is not only control over material wealth, but also the minds and hearts of those they rule. They hold themselves to a strict code of honor and ethics, and practice diplomacy and patience to gain their just rewards. The first lesson a Luminary learns is how to control his own Beast, knowing that this is the greatest weakness as a vampire. For if one cannot be his own master, how can he hope to be a master of others? An uncontrolled Beast could tempt a ruler down a dark path that leads to betrayal and ruin. Control over those passions could give one the edge needed to crush his enemies and defend his lands. As such, Luminaries strive to bring their Beasts to heel, thereby learning the bitter truths for dealing with the most difficult of subordinates. This initial tenet leads to a more complicated code in which Luminaries learn to master lesser beings while respecting those that follow them. In addition, they are expected to defer to those of higher station while aspiring to move up within the ranks. They must exhibit extreme control over a delicate balance of command, aspiration, and respect. Luminaries know that a leader is only as powerful as the constituency under him and as stable as his allies and those above him. Nickname: Luminaries Ethics of Kings: • To rule others, you must first become your own master, taming the Beast within. • Your word is your honor and your life. Do not break it. • There are only two roles in the world: master and servant. • Power does not hand itself to you. You must seize it and hold it. Initiation: Initiates of the Road are chosen by their mentors, serving as apprentices and training until they earn the right to follow the Road on their own. Some are chosen specifically to be groomed for the Road, even Embraced by their liege for the purpose. Others work to join, striving to impress a possible patron with outstanding deeds. Either way, the initiate serves her mentor for some time, training in the beginning stages of the Road. Some remain in service, working their way up, and others leave quickly, their own aspirations driving them to greater heights. Organization: The Road of Kings boasts a highly organized structure with each Luminary being sworn to the service of those above him, and his lesser sworn to him in turn in an elaborate chain of vassal and lord. The highest ranked Luminary is called a Lord, and in most domains is the prince, provided the prince walks the Road of Kings. Below him comes an entire structure of lesser nobles, such as dukes, barons, marquesses, knights and the like, followed by lesser followers of the Road to the basic initiates. The names and structures of the Luminary’s noble lines vary by geographical location, but all follow the vassalage chain faithfully. Rituals and Observances: One of the most sacred rituals to the adherents on the Road of Kings is oath swearing. From start to finish, oaths rule the life of a Luminary, and all other observances revolve around the oath. Oath ceremonies can be elaborate functions with Luminaries from all over coming to witness the oath, or they can be simple affairs between a new initiate and his mentor. Any time a Luminary changes gains a new liege, gains a new rank through promotion or conquest, or renews his vows to his current liege is call for an oath swearing ceremony. Few other rituals are as widely practiced beyond the oath swearing. Some Luminaries practice courtly affairs common to their region and others observe religious rites as a form of leading by example, though these practices are not widely adopted. Aura: Command. Luminaries are self-possessed and confident in their right to rule. Others can feel their commanding presence like a chain placed around the neck. Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control HEIRARCHY OF SINS AGAINST KINGSHIP Score Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Forgoing your duty Those who do not maintain responsibilities often lose them. 9 Treating a peer with disrespect Respect must be given to earn it from others. 8 Placing personal desires over duty A leader must do what is best for the many, not the one. 7 Treating an inferior as an equal Everyone should know their place, including you. 6 Killing without purpose Displays of power should inspire fear or respect. 5 Showing weakness in front of inferiors A leader must be strong at all times. 4 Failing to answer a challenge to your honor Honor and reputation are everything. 3 Treating your superior with disrespect Superiors must be given the respect they are due. 2 Breaking your word or oath Your word is your honor. If you have no honor, you have no worth. 1 Giving into your Beast, such as frenzy If you cannot control yourself, how can you control others? Path of Chivalry In many European countries, the code of chivalry has spread quickly, and has captured the imagination of many young vampires, unless they are the Mongols. These Paladins honor the code of chivalry, placing their sworn oath and duty above everything, including their own personal goals. They strive to be honorable in all acts, deferring to their betters and showing courtesy to their inferiors. This is a newer path of the Road of Kings which emphasizes loyalty, service, and duty over personal power and gain. While the Paladins may be Cainites, they have a personal responsibility to protect and nurture those weaker than themselves. Many Paladins go so far as to take their role as leader of mankind to the point of self-sacrifice for the good of humanity. Despite their seeming weakness of heart, Paladins are quick to point out that controlling those who love you is easier than controlling those who revile you. Not all Paladins are so ruthless, but they are all so completely devoted to their code that their followers can’t help but to love them. Woe to the vampire that tries to take advantage of this supposed weakness, though. All Paladins are quick to protect their flock with brutal force if necessary. Additional Ethics of Chivalry: • Your honor and duty are the most important aspects of your life. • You are mandated to aid and protect your inferiors. • You stand for justice, and you should not let unjust acts go unpunished. Virtues: Conscience and Self-Control HIERARCHY OF SINS AGAINST CHIVALRY Score Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Neglecting your duty for any reason Duty must come first. 9 Dishonorable acts (deceit, murder, etc.) Your honor is the most important thing. 8 Treating another with disrespect Respect must be given to earn it from others. 7 Behaving in an unjust manner It is your duty to uphold justice. 6 Failing to come to the aid of another It is your duty to protect the weak. 5 Treating your superior with disrespect Superiors must be given the respect they are due. 4 Placing personal desires over duty Selfish thoughts have no place in a Paladin’s heart. 3 Failing to answer a challenge to your honor Honor and reputation are everything. 2 Breaking your word Your word is your honor. If you have no honor, you have no worth. 1 Breaking a sworn oath Oaths of fealty are what make civilized society. Path of Devaraja In southeast India and Malaysia, several religions believe their king is not just mandated by God, but is himself a god, infused with the divine upon taking the throne. This divinity is not bestowed lightly, or always through blood inheritance, but instead the divine infuses power into its chosen upon ascendancy. The idea of godhood appeals to all Cainites. Followers of this path do not believe in some divine ability to rule. Instead, they believe that they must earn the right to rule and rise to divinity in the eyes their people. The Divines do not create subjects and inferiors, but instead followers and worshipers. Most Divines on the Path of Devaraja feel they must earn the power to rule, walking among the people and rising up above them as their gods when the time comes. For a Divine, the highest station is to become a god-king ruling his land with benevolence towards his worshippers and granting them miracles. Additional Ethics of Devaraja: • You must act as a god would, smiting your enemies and granting succor to your followers. • You must give homage to the divine to gain its blessing. • Never turn away a follower. Worshippers come from all walks of life. Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control HEIRARCHY OF SINS AGAINST DEVARAJA Score Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Failing to recognize the divine Your power comes from the divine will. 9 Forgoing your duty Those who do not maintain responsibilities often lose them. 8 Treating another with disrespect Respect must be given to earn it from others. 7 Treating an inferior as an equal You are a god; you must not forget this. 6 Placing personal desires over duty A leader must do what is best for the many, not the one. 5 Failing to seize power when the chance arises You must prove to the divine that you deserve its blessing. 4 Failing to answer a challenge to your honor. True gods smite their detractors. 3 Killing without purpose It is your divine duty to protect your worshippers, not kill them. 2 Breaking your word or oath Your word is your honor. If you have no honor, you have no worth. 1 Giving into your Beast, such as frenzy If you cannot control yourself, how can you accept the divine? Path of Daena Though Islam spread to the Middle Eastern countries several centuries ago, many people still hold to Zoroastrian beliefs. Several older, powerful vampires resisted Islamic conversion and hold to the older faith. Of these, many follow the Path of Daena, a very rare branching of the Road of Kings that teaches virtuous acts and adhering to law and duty brings great personal power. The Behdin believe they must be active participants in the world to get anything done, and by acting in accordance with law and duty, they will reap just rewards. Followers of this path take the code of law very seriously. Laws provide structure for a civil society; break the law, and society itself breaks down. A leader cannot expect productivity without law. The Behdin often attempt to take the higher road and act as goodly as possible, though the law is much more important in their eyes. They will uphold the law to the best of their ability, going so far as to sacrifice themselves in the process. Other Cainites are wary of the Behdin, knowing that their loyalty to the law is dangerous to cross. Of course, the ultimate goal of the Behdin is to not only uphold the law, but to become the law. Ultimately, those who rule make the laws, and in the end the Behdin feel they know best which laws create a civil society. While they will fulfill the laws they live under while rising in the ranks, they seek to change the laws to better serve society when they have the power to do so. Additional Ethics of Daena: • The law is supreme. Uphold it at all costs. • Your duty is your honor and your life. Never forsake it. • Always act with kindness, as good deeds will be repaid tenfold. Virtues: Conviction and Self-Control HIERARCHY OF SINS AGAINST DAENA Score Minimum Wrongdoing Rationale 10 Neglecting your duty for any reason Duty must come first. 9 Breaking the law You must uphold the law at all costs. 8 Treating another with disrespect Respect must be given to earn it from others. 7 Behaving in an unjust manner It is your duty to uphold justice. 6 Killing without purpose Displays of power should inspire fear or respect. 5 Failing to come to the aid of another To gain power, you must first gather goodwill. 4 Treating your superior with disrespect Superiors must be given the respect they are due. 3 Failing to uphold the law It is your duty to uphold the law not matter the price. 2 Breaking your word or oath Your word is your honor. If you have no honor, you have no worth. 1 Giving into your Beast, such as frenzy If you cannot control yourself, how can you control others? Category:Morality